Click-through agreements (e.g., beta license agreements, non-disclosure agreements, end user license agreements) are often presented to users in a manner that prevents user access to core system features of a software program unless and until the user agrees to the terms and conditions of the agreement. The proposed agreement is presented to the user along with buttons labeled “I AGREE” and “I DO NOT AGREE” or the like. The user has an opportunity to review the agreement, and could even pick up the phone or otherwise contact and consult with counsel. If the user clicks the “I DO NOT AGREE” button, the user is denied access to core system features of the program or computer system; if the user clicks the “I AGREE” button, the user is given access to the features.
Sometimes a click-through agreement lists patent numbers within the text of the agreement. While click-through agreements generally want the user to confirm that the user has seen the patent before allowing the user to access core features of the program or system, such click-through arrangements generally do not include the actual text of the patent nor are such agreements typically configured to present the actual patent text identified as covering the software program or system. Also, click-through agreements are related to software and do not indicate legal instruments covering use of a specific computing device.